RWBY and JNPR play dnd
by Masterclassdragon500
Summary: Ozpin invites team RWBY and JNPR to play some DND with him see what kind of table top adventure comes
1. session 0 part 1

Glynda step out of the elevator into Ozpins office to give him some paperwork for the new first years. When she saw him on the his computer looking at the files for teams RWBY and JNPR. But there was also some books lying by him in a neat stack and some other papers that she could not identify.

"If you don't mind me asking sir what are you doing?" she asked." Well Glynda I'm putting together a little game for some of my student.It's been rather tents around her sense the initiation yesterday. So I'm putting together a game to promote teamwork and camaraderie."

Glynda then looked at the books on his desk just to see what kind of game her boss had in mind. The top book was titled dungeons and dragons players hand book. Her face went pale as the memories of the horrors of Ozpins crazy DM mode.

Ozpin the made a couple of clicks and got up from his chair to will to the elevator."Where are you going sir?" Glynda asked as she watched him go into the elevator. Ozpin turned around in the elevator and said "to start my new game with teams RWBY and JNPR in the library. They should be there waiting for me and we have character's to make this should be fun wish me luck." Glynda looks back at the desk as the elevator went down and thought to herself I'd rather wish them luck.

* * *

In the library teams RWBY and JNPR just came in after receiving a mysterious message from the headmaster. They went to the place in the library where the message said to meet where they found a pile of books and papers and the headmaster himself sat at the head of the table behind a tri panel screen.

"Welcome student's please take a seat ." The students did as they where told as they did so Pyrrha put her hand half way up." Umm professor what is all this?" She asked as she looked around at all of the unfamiliar objects around her.

"Well miss Nikos every year I like to pick one or two teams to join me in a little game. A game I'm sure some of you are familiar with." Ruby looking excitedly around the table got to a seat and pulled her own bag of dice and drag her team to the table." come on guys let's do this. Oh my gosh l never thought I could do something so cool with my team!" the rest of team looked both scared and confused at the same time but took a seat as well and then Weiss was the next to raise her hand." Sir if you don't mind me asking just what kind of game are we playing? I don't know of any games that involves books before like theses before?" Ozpin looked over to the leader of team JNPR Jaune with a smile on his face." Perhaps Mr. Arc would like to explain this game for us I'm sure he would love to introduce us the fantastical world of table top RPG"

"RPG??? like a rocket launcher?" Nora asked while scratching her head." No it

means role playing game like video games but in your head". Jaune explained as took his seat." So like pretend ok." Ren summarized. " ya but with dice. Jaune clarified. The rest of the group took there seats and looked at the piece of paper in front of them. Yang looked at her younger sister with a questioning look." Ah Ruby what's this sheet of paper?" Ruby looked back at her sister a little embarrassed. " that's a character sheet it's how you make your character. You see it's how you keep track of levels and other things."

Ozpin then took a sip of coffee and looked at the group" ok first thing first we are going to make your first character's take the players hand book in front of you and start from there also have other books and a booklet of other options for your character Ruby and Jaune will help you get started then we'll get started on this adventure good luck."

**Ok let's see what kind of character's teams RWBY and JNPR will make and what kind of adventure Oz has for them next time**

**character ideas**

**Ruby: half elf ranger or sorcerer**

**Weiss: elf bard or wizard**

**Blake: tiefling or tebaxi rogue****Yang: half orc Monk or barbarian****Jaune: human bard or dragon born paladin****Nora: human claric or barbarian****Pyrrha: human or dragon born fighter****Ren: human Monk or rogue**


	2. session 0 part 2 Cassandra Rose

Ruby was just finishing her character when her older sister Yang poked her on the shoulder. "Hey sis can you help me with mine have like no idea what I'm doing?" Ruby looking at Yang's character sheet saw it was completely blank." Really Yang? Did you not read the players hand book in front of you?" She yelled as pointed at the book in front of her.

Yang shrugged her shoulders and replied. " Do you really expect me off all people to read all this. I'm not a nerd like you and Dad." Ruby then to put her character sheet down so she could do it for her.

Ozpin then walked over and picked up the sheet and looked at what kind of character his silver eyed warrior had made

* * *

Cassandra rose, half elf, ranger, chaotic good, and folk hero. Very interesting though the headmaster as checked the stats strength 13, dexterity 17, Constitution 14, intelligence 14, wisdom 15, charisma 10, not bad he thought now let's see what kind of backstory she has.

A fun loving explorer and trail Blazer hunter of scary monsters. Cassandra was always one to help others over her self. doe to her half elf heritage she has always had a hard time fitting in with people l. Her mother being an elven hero and her mother being a humble bard. Not to say she had no one there was her half orc half sister Amber and some little rose petals. Now she goes out to adventure and to find new friends.

Ozpin look at Ruby working with or rather for Yang thinking of Summers time in this game. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Ok folks that's Ruby's character Cassandra rose now I am thinking of incorporating other RWBY character's so if you have any suggestions on race and class let me know tell next when we see Weiss's character Mierda the high elven bard**


	3. session 0 part 3 Mierda

Ozipn puts Ruby's sheet down and looked over to Weiss as she was still writing on hers. And reading all the books and packets of other materials he has collected for his game both new and old all the latest unearthed arcana and some homebrew and the newest books.

She looks up to see him watching her." Professor? Is there anything I can help you with sir?" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee then answered." No miss Schnee but I would like to help you if you like?"

"Well sir would you be so kind as to look at my sheet and tell me if it's filled out right?"she then handed him her character sheet as he looked it over to Ruby helping Yang with hers or rather doing it for her." Professor just what kind of game is this?"

The headmaster looked at the young lady and simply said" A game of team work and a story of adventure. Not one you win but just have fun. A game that has been evolving sense I became headmaster. every year I pick a team or two to guide them to better bound with there teammates. and let them be someone else for a few hours. now let's see that you got did you roll these stats there quiet impressive?"

he looked back at the sheet to look them over.

* * *

Merida, high elf, bard, lawful good, Noble, oh great another bard. Ozpin thought as the recalled Tie Yang's bard and how he had to finish him off. But with a lawful good alignment let's see how miss Shnee is I don't think she will do anything like that. hopefully. now back to it strength 9, dexterity 17, Constitution 14, intelligence 17, wisdom 16, charisma 16,

these stats are not bad but the strength is going to be what could us help next let's see some character back story.

Merida was born in a noble family that expected much from her. So when it was found that she had a talent for magic. It was thought that she would go on and become wizard. But thats not what happened she found that her magical ability where more powerful though music. And went on to learn the ways of the bard instead. And when her father refused to let her continue down this path. She ran away from home to continue her new career of a traveling bard telling storys of heros and fin tuning if her skills of the blade she is determined to make a name for her self in the world.

"Well miss Schnee you have an interesting character can't waite to see what you do with her." he said as the gave her back her sheet." Just one thing if you even think about seducing anything remotely monstrous you will be taken out first." Wiess only knotted in confusion as she looked over her character again. This will be fun Ozpin thought as he continues his planning of this new game

* * *

**ok that was Merida now to let you now I am actually rolling these stats and working on each individual character sheet my self I'm hoping that it makes it more immersive so now I'm going to work on Blakes character and maybe some other ones one more thing in case your wondering I'm not going to do multi-classing be cause it'll be easier for leveling up all 8 characters for me and as always if you have suggestions for future Characters like say Cinder or even professor Port let me know tell next time see ya **


	4. session 0 part 4 Greta Shroud

As things are now getting quite Blake was now getting done with her character. She sets it down and picks up one of the players hand book. might as well get familiar with the rules so the team doesn't make a fool of themselves. she thought to herself.

while her nose was in the book. Ozpin snuck the character sheet from under her nose. As he looked at it he was vary surprised by watch he saw.

* * *

Greta Shroud, tiefling, sorcerer,shadow magic, neutral good,.outlander, And here I thought she'd go rogue. But tiefling is expected of her. Like faunus tieflings are a mistrusted race. ok now stats strength 10, dexterity 13, construction 10, intelligence 14, wisdom 14, charisma 17,. Not bad now let's see what this character is all about.

Greta lived in a small town where she was not really except her. The people only seeing her as a monster or a demon. And the fact that she could us otherworldly magic did not help with getting excerpted. One day on her way home she was jumped by some farmers that accused her of cursing there land. when she managed to escaped she ran away from home. Now she seeks to find a new life where she can live in peace with out fear or hate.

vary interesting but what i expected from young miss Belladonna. can't wait to see how it goes.

* * *

**That was Greta Shroud now i was going to make her a rogue but this for some reason seemed to fit better this one was hard for me because I was trying to decide wether to make her a tiefling or tabaxi so as l****always let me know what you think and see you next time **


	5. session 0 part 5 Amber Cilica

Ruby finished writing on Yangs character sheet. And now she going to show her what she did for her. But before she could Ozpin came and looked over her shoulder.

"Working on a second character miss Rose." He asked as he plucked the sheet from her." No I'm just working on Yang's. She doesn't want to do it so I made one for her."

Ozpin just looked at the sheet as he did so Ruby's scroll rang and she went to answer it.

Ruby: Hello

Tai: Hey sweetie how are you?

Ruby: I'm good what's up.

Tai: nothing much really. Just wanted to check up with my girls. what are you up to now

Ruby: well you are not going to believe this. But professor Ozpin invited us to play some dnd!

Tai: Really...how many characters did you make?

Ruby: one why???

Tai: Make more! Trust me! you have no Idea what you are getting into! gotta go bye.

Click

That was weird. well guess I'll just make some back up character's for the team. Ruby thought as she likes looked back at ozpin." Professor can you take that to Yang for me? I'm going to make some more characters for the team."

" Yes miss Rose I'm sure that be a good idea." as Ruby walked away. Ozpin wondered who was on the other line. Then looked back at the sheet he was holding

* * *

Amber Cilica, half-orc, monk, chaotic neutral, folk hero, "Ok this will work now for stats." strength 17, dexterity 16, Constitution 14, intelligence 9, wisdom 15, charisma 10, Well not bad for a first timer we'll see how she plays. Hmmm looks like miss rose wrote her a backstory.

As a young half-orc girl there's not much in the way of friendly faces looking your way. So Amber had to live a life on the road with her younger sister Cassandra and her father a traveling bard named Sven. who had quite the reputation for his deeds of heroics with his late wife and a bloodhunter who's name was lost to time. One day on the way to the next town. Amber and her family where attacked by a pack of gnolls. Out of the blue a tortle monk came and saved them. in wonder if there new hero Amber went with him too train under this ancient master of the fist. now a skilled martial artist she goes to find her sister to go on new adventures.

* * *

**Ok that's all team RWBY now just JNPR now for the tuff part Jaune's character more just the name because I wanted name's base on the names of there weapons and Jaune's is not easy but so was Wiess's but I'm half way done with this part and we'll get into the campaign soon so until next time**

**P.S this story is before Jaundice if you guys wanted a time line for this**


	6. session 0 part 6 Crocea Mors

Jaune was helping his team bild there characters. As he did so Ren was reading a book titled Volo's guide to monsters with Nora." Hey Ren look at this guy! He looks tuff." Ren only laughed as they read on. Jaune had just finished helping Pyrrha finish her sheet and was explaining the game to his partner.

"So it's like a game of pretend?" she asked as she was set listened to Jaune explanation. " more like a story you tell with your friends. Or in my case family. I was already hoping to get you guys into it. So we could grow as a team. but looks like professor Ozpin beat me to it. Never knew he was so big into it though look at all the stuff he has here. unearthed arcana, all the latest books, and all these miniatures."

Just then Ozpin came up from behind him saying with a sense of pride "Yes it's a wonderful collection. This is my favorite game after all it be a waste to not have everything I need for it and more. so how's it going over here have you two finish with your characters yet?"

"Y-yes professor I got mine right here."Jaune said as he lifted up his sheet. to which Ozpin took it and looked it over.

* * *

Crocea Mors, human, warlock, hexblade, neutral good, inheritor Most unexpected but this might be fun lets see some stats thought Ozpin as he did so. strength 14, dexterity 14, constitution 15, intelligence 13, wisdom 13, charisma 15, Hmmm Seems balanced lets see backstory

Mors was man how wanted to be a hero. But being a weak child he had no natural talent for sword play or any skill with a bow. Then one day he was given a magic sword by his father . In that sword was a spirit that granted him with magic that he will us to protect the people to from all who will wish harm on his friends. As he was returning to his village one day he found that it was set a flame by a dragon. Now he hunts the beast to get his vengeance even if he dies trying.

* * *

**thats Joune down just decided to name it after his weapon cus l could not for the life of me think of a better name anyway here is a list of extra races that we got in this story from the magic the gathering crossover pdfs****sirens: plane shift ixialan****khenra: plane shift amonkhet****naga: plane shift amonkhet****vampire: plane shift ixialan and zenbikar**


	7. session 0 part 7 magna

Ren had just finished writing the backstory for Nora's character and was going to finish his own. but before he could the headmaster came to him and picked up the sheet and was about to look it over. Ren looked up at him with a questioning look. "If you don't mint me asking sir what are you doing."

"Just looking over Nora's character sheet." Ozpin answered looking back at the sheet. Ren then looked over to who was talking with Ruby. He then looked at a machine in the back of the room." Sir what is that thing?" Ozpin looked back up where Ren was pointing." That is a what you call a 3d printer I just got her from Atlas we'll be using it soon." "what for?" Ren asked in confusion. Ozpin looked back at Ren." for making miniatures of your characters." now if you excuse me." He looked back at the sheet.

* * *

Magna Thunder Thighs Haild, goliath, barbarian, chaotic neutral, dragon casualty, Interesting she picked a good name for surebut lets see some stats

strength 18, dexterity 13, Constitution 17, intelligence 8, wisdom 12, charisma 13, Well she rolled the perfect barbarian mybe her backstory will be interesting if Ren was the one who wrote it.

Abandoned by her family at a young age. And took in by a village of firbolgs. Magna felt she would never belong anywhere. That was untill she met her best friend Flower the young druid in training then they where inseparable. then came the day the dragon came and burn they're village to the ground. Now they travel from town to town and try to survive in a world that does not understand them. Flower trys his best to help where he can But if anyone trys to hart him they'll get there legs broken.

* * *

**And thats Nora I was going to have a similar story as grog from critical role but then thought this was more interesting so see you next time **


	8. session 0 part 8 Milo Anko

Pyrrha was had written the back story. She was hoping that Jaune would like what she came up with. she looked at the table of minis of monsters and traps. she wondered if this was something the headmaster always done? Just then Ozpin walked to her and sat next to her.

He sets down his mug and gave her a nice smile." May I take a look at your character sheet?" Pyrrha shake her head yes and slides the sheet to him. He then looks her in the eye with full intensity. " Miss Nikos you have a polarity semblance right?" Pyrrha shakes her head yes again. " Do you have your own dice?" " No sir." She answered as she became worried. He the picked up his mug took a drink of his coffee slowly put it back down. He then he looked so deep into the champions eyes it wad like he was looking into her vary soul.

" If I see one metal die in my game the consequences will be severe."

(somewhere in beacon)

Professor Glynda Goodwitch just felt a shiver down her spine." I feel something familiar in the air something ominous." She then remembered that the headmaster has call teams RWBY and JNPR to play dungeons and dragons. She then thought about the time she played with team STRQ back in the day.

(flashback) she had just used her semblance to get another natural 20 and the rest of party was amazed by the **"luck"** she was having. Ozpin gets up from his chair." I'm going to us the rest room I'll be back." Qrow watched him leave in tell he turn the corner "Ok he's gone you think he knows the you have been fixing your rolls with your semblance?" Glynda gave a sigh as she thought of an answer."I hope not remember what happened when Tai Yang was playing his last bard and was just seducing everything. Just think what would happen when he finds out I was doing this.

Around the corner Ozpin was on his way the bathroom when he heard the group begin talking. " Well I never expected Glynda to be the one to cheat. Oh well guess I'll have to teach her a lesson."

When Ozpin came back he sat down and clasp his hands together focusing on the group." Now where were we?" he asked as he was preparing for what he was about to do. " We where about to enter the treasure room." summer answered ready to continue. Right now let's begin

DM: you enter the treasure room full of gems and coins and other valuable items.and there appears to be no traps.

Bloodhunter: I'll dig though it and start filling my bag.

DM: you do that and you get 1539 gp and a spear 3

Bard: I sing a song to celebrate our victory.

DM: roll performance

Bard: 17

DM: it was a beautiful song

wizard/ Goodwitch: I dig in the gold to see what I find.

DM: you find a mysterious silver ring with that calls to you

wizard: I pick it up and put it on

DM: when you picked it up a pile of silver plates fall and crash waking up five red dragons that where asleep in the gold piles and they now see you **roll for initiative**

some time in combat later

wizard: I cast fire ball I roll a 20

DM: you hit yourself sense the ring on your finger is cursed and you spontaneously combust into flames how much hp did you left? guess you should not of roll a 20 hmmm

flashback ends

Glynda then pushed her glasses back up on her face and continue walking. Thinking that there was no way that will happen again.

back with the group Ozpin was looking at Pyrrha's character sheet.

* * *

Milo Anko, human, claric, unity, acolyte, lawful good, Great to see a claric for this party. thought Ozpin as he looked at the stats

strength 13, dexterity 8, Constitution 12, intelligence 12, wisdom 16, charisma 14,

good stats for a claric now for backstory

No one knows who left young Milo on the door step of the temple when she was a baby. But that did not stop her from dedicating her life to protecting it from all harm and to unit the world in the name of love. she now travels the world to do her good works and to make new friends

* * *

**One down one to go hope you like what you've seen so far next up is Ren and my guess is you already know what kind of character I made for him so you really just want to see his stats if I had to guess so until next time see ya**


	9. session 0 part 9 Flower

It was getting late and everyone was done with there characters. Team RWBY was designing to he minis. Team JNPR where reading the books to prepare themselves for the game ahead.

Ozpin had all the characters in his hand. And was looking through them to see what kinds of adventure to include. he then came to Ren's sheet.

* * *

Flower, firbolg, druid, far traveler, neutral good, Well this looks interesting wonder what stats he got.

strength 18, dexterity 11, Constitution 10, intelligence 13, wisdom 19, charisma 12,

Interesting he put a 18 for strength not something you see in druids. But let's see the backstory.

Flower lived in a small village of firbolgs that was deep in some forest. It was quite there until the day the dragons came. It's flames burned everything and only Flower and Magna a goliath barbarian survived. Thanks to his druid training he is able heal and help those in need. Now he just wants to find a new home where he is welcomed. Him and Magna

* * *

Ozpin puts the sheets in a folder. He then looks over the group. "This is going to be and interesting game I can feel it." he got up and walked over to his new party. " Alright now that we're done with session 0 we shall meet again next week same time."

Team RWBY got up and started to leave. Rudy looked back and said."Ok professor see next week." Team JNPR was next they went to go out the door when Jaune pulled out his scroll."Whatcha doing Jaune?" Nora asked." Just downloading every thing we're going to need."

after they've all left Ozpin left the library to go to his office. when he got there he went to his desk opened a drawer and pulled out a not book titled **adventure in Elderwind: dragon wars**. "This is going to be very interesting indeed."

* * *

**Ok that's all of them so which one of theses characters do you like? and who do you think will die first? see you next time when we see just how this adventure is going to be. **


	10. session 1 part 1

It has been a week sense session 0. Now Team RWBY was in there dorm finishing up the weeks assignments and starting a group project for Dr. Oobleck's class on some of the strangest ruins on remnant.

"Ok so your telling me that there is an ancient city built in the middle of a mountain?" Yang asked amazed as Wiess read the book they got from the library. " Yes not to far away from Atlas. In mount hollow there's and ancient city that seems to be carved into the mountain. Along with thousands of mining tunnels."

Ruby smiling at the sound of what Wiess said thought of how it sounded like dwarf city's. And wondered if there where really a people like that at one point.

"Anyway let's take a break and get ready for toni seeght." Ordered Ruby as she jumped off her bunk." Ya it's isn't it Ozpin's game night? Wonder what going happen?" wondered Blake as she grabbed a book from the book shelf.

" What's with that book Blake?" Asked Yang as she just appeared at her side." It's just a just a notebook something to help keep track of all the stuff in this game." Said Blake she then handed notebooks to the rest of her team." Thanks Blake this will help I got us something to." Said Ruby as she pulled out four little bags." there Dice and a lot. And look they look like little gems." She then pulled one out and sure enough it looked like a actual ruby. Wiess had one that looked like a diamond, Blake had a amethyst, and Yang a yellow diamond.

" Aren't they cool I got them from the game store down in Vale. I'll show you guys where it is next time we go together."

Wiess looked in her bag and to see that it was full to the brim with all sorts of dice." Ruby is there a reason you got so many dice?" She asked as she closed the bag. " you'll see." Was Ruby's response."Now let's get going." Ruby said as she opened there dorm room door and they went across the hall to team JNPR's room.

In the JNPR dorm Nora was jumping on her bed doing kicks and punches" And then I was like whaaacha and then this geist went in some rocks and become a rock monster and was kicking our butts but then I swung my mighty hammer and smashed it." everyone was just doing there one thing as Nora told her team about another one of her dreams. Jaune and Pyrrha where going over the history assignment from Dr. Oobleck and Ren was meditating on his bed.

"So Just south of Mistral there's a mysterious village called the stone wood. That is in a forest of petrified trees thats and that's where it gets it's name." Jaune said as he was reading a book he got for the assignment. " Yes and they found a skeleton that despite looking human had completely different D.N.A. So has bin called homo mysteria for it's strange bone structure and is still under study at Atlas." said Pyrrha as she pointed at a picture of a skull in the book.

Nora jumped off the bed and landed between her fellow teammates pulling them together." Ok enough books lets do something else don't we got something else planned tonight?" Nora asked as she gave a goofy smile. " Ooooh ya we have DND with the headmaster tonight. We better get ready.

They then hard knock at the door. Ren then got up to answer the door. they all saw that it was team RWBY at the door. " Are you guys ready?" asked Ruby. " Almost just got to get something." Jaune said as he grabbed some books and small baggies." Ok now let's go! said Jaune as they all went on there way.

* * *

they mad there way to the library back to the table from last week. Now the Headmaster as sitting behind a three panel screen" Greetings everyone ready for the start of an adventure to of a lifetime?" asked the professor as they all took there seats. " Now here are your character sheets now let's get started." Ozpin said sitting behind his DM screen. Everyone then sat down around the table.

DM: Welcome Adventures to the world of Pantheon. It was a world once inhabited by God's. one day the mortals of the world rebelled against there gods. The gods then decided to leave and live on separate plans to watch over pantheon from afar. now the mortals of the world work to maintain there civilizations and maintain there connection to there gods. off to the north is the land of Elderwind a land locked in war between the Artisan empire and the rebel leader Baron Stoneblade. North of the town Hellsbin is where are story begins as we see a young ranger. Ruby would you like to describe your character for us please.

Ruby/ Ranger: Yeeeesss please! Ok so my character's name is Cassandra Rose. And she has ginger red hair and a red cloak. She has two swords on her hip and a bow and arrows on her back. with what look like rose petals flowering off her cloak.

DM/Ozpin: Ok good. Now as you walk on the road to the town you run in to another person on the way.

Rudy/Ranger: How far am I to this person? Can I tell who it is?

DM/Ozpin: You are 10 feet away. And you see a young lady. what's you passive perception?

Rudy/Ranger: 12

DM/Ozpin: Ok you can see she has a sword on her hip.

Ruby/Ranger: I'm going to go talk to her!

DM/Ozpin: Ok Ms. Schnee would you like to describe your character for us please.

Wiess/bard: My character is a high elf bard. she wears a white and red fine clothes. She has a sword on her hip and a lute on her back. and my hair is in a bun.

Ruby/Ranger: can I see all that?

DM: Ozpin: Yes you can. What would you like to do from here?

Rudy/Ranger: I will go talk to her. I've been on the road all day and have been lonely.

Ruby then looks over to Wiess with a look of excitement.

Rudy/Ranger: hello there stranger a fine day we are having. what brings you on this road today?

Wiess looks back at first a little confused as what to do then did the first thing that came to mind.

Wiess/bard: fair thy well travelers for it Is a fine ahhh. what time of day is it again?

DM/Ozpin: morning about 6:00 am

Wiess/bard: Yes morning. How goes your travels miss adventure?

Ruby/Ranger: Well I'm new to the area. My name is Cassandra. what's your name

Wiess/bard: Thy name is Merida of the land of elves and a traveling bard. would thy know how much further the next two is.

Ruby/Ranger: Not far I think. So your a bard? Do you sing then? My father is a bard and is a great singer.

Wiess/bard: Why yes I so happen to be a great singer. May I ask what brings thoue out to this land?

Ruby/Ranger: Well I'm going to the next town to meet my sister. She finished training to become a monk and we are going to see the world together for awhile.

Wiess/bard: I see while thy own plans are to see the world and share my musical skills with the world.

Ruby/Ranger: That sounds great we should travel together to the next town. and get you in and in I would love to hear your music

DM/Ozpin: as you are walking you can now see the town up ahead will you continue there lady's?

Ruby/Ranger: yes we better.

DM/Ozpin: well now we move on to the west road where we meet our next hero. will you describe your character miss Belladonna.

Blake/sorcerer: Well my character is a clocked in black. and is wearing a face covering so you can't tell what she is.

Ozpin's thoughts: So she is going with a secret identity in game as well. This will be fun.

DM/Ozpin: Ok as your walking to town you find another person on the road. Would you like to tell us about your character miss Xiao Long?

Yang/Monk: well let's see how I'm a half orc. I have long hair and a claw like scar and my face. and a turtle mark on my back. at lest that's what it's says here prof.

DM/Ozpin: Ok good you see this dark figure coming your way what do you do?

Yang/Monk: Well I guess I just look at it and try to figure out what it is.

DM/Ozpin: Ok go ahead and make an investigation check. That would be with your intelligence stat.

Yang/Monk: Ok what one of these dice do I roll again?

DM/Ozpin: It's the d20 you want miss Xiao Long. The one with 20 sides that's almost a ball shape.

Yang/Monk: Ok thanks I'm kinda new to this game guess you can say I'm just trying to roll with it.

Ruby/Ranger: Gods damnit Yang

Ruby then proceeds to throws a eraser at her sisters head. Yang then rolled the dice.

Yang/Monk: Ok I got let's see 13 minus 1I got 12.

DM/Ozpin: You see that she is a woman but that's all you can tell.

Yang/Monk: Ooookaaay well I'm going. to go talk to her.

Blake/sorcerer: Don't come any closer. who are you and why are you so happy?

Yang/Monk: Hello I'm Amber what's your name?

Blake/sorcerer: I'm known as Shroud. and judging by your appearance your a half orc. Why is someone like you out in the open like this. Aren't you worried about what people will think of you when you get into town.

Yang/Monk: Nope I'm just going to meet my sister in the next town and become adventures together. Right sis?

Ruby/Ranger: Ya ya your doing good just like we practiced.

Ruby then gave her sister a thumbs up.

Yang/monk: ok so should we move on then ummm what are you called again prof.?

DM/Ozpin: Dungeon master or DM for short. And yes now coming up an the road to the south is young man. Mr. Arc will you tell the group of your character please.

Jaune/warlock: Ok give a moment. ( _Deep breath) _I'm a dark figure coming from a now barren land I'm in a dark leather coat and I got a scar across my face. And on my back is my cursed sword. I'm now on my way to go kill the dragon tha-

Ozpin/ sword: oh shut up you edgy teenager! Yes you lost your family boo hoo. Just go kill the dragon and fine a nice girl so you can make me your replacement. Sorry but I had to do it you have no idea how meny edgy warlocks I've gotten.

Jaune was in shock of the sudden improv from there DM that he had to think on what to do next.

Jaune/Warlock: Well anyway I'm going to this town to find any info on the dragon that burned down my home town. And my sword just wants me to find a wife apparently.

Ozpin/sword: Ok now that where on our way I should let you know I see some one up ahead. Looks like a pretty lady

Ozpin then looked over to Pyrrha who began to blush wildly.

Jaune/warlock: Ok I continue to walk towards her. So Pyrrha what does your character look like?

Pyrrha/cleric: well I'm wearing robes of my religion and I'm holding a spear and I have my holy symbol around my neck. Oh and I have long blond hair.

Jaune/warlock: Really why go blond? I thought you liked your red heir?

Pyrrha/cleric: I do but I thought blond would fit my character better anyway. It's not like affects my stats right?

Jaune/warlock: No it doesn't anyway. Hello fellow traveler I'm Crocea Mors and I'm haunting a Dragon have you seen the beast?

Ozpin/sword: nice introduction you dingus. Why not tell her your depressing back story as well.

Jaune/warlock: What a great idea!

One lengthy and over dramatic back story later.

Pyrrha/cleric: oh you poor thing I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Can I here his sword talk?

Ozpin/DM: No he has a telepathic link with it.

Pyrrha/cleric: Ok so he's talking to himself when he's talking two his blade?

Ozpin/DM: Yes he looks crazy. So how do wish to travel with this sad sad man?

Pyrrha/cleric: Yes how far from the town are we?

Ozpin/DM: Not far about a half hour give or take.

Pyrrha/cleric: Ok so let us continue with our journey.

Ozpin/DM: Right now on the west road and already at the city gate we see two very large individuals.

Nora/barbarian: oohh ooh that's us are we going in the town first? I want to eat all there pancakes!

Ozpin/DM: Before you could enter the city and guard come up to you with a worried look on his face.

Ozpin/guard: stop right there state your business here at hellsbin?

Ren/druid: Why are we the ones who have to deal with the guards now? Why not have us on the road like everyone else?

Ozpin/DM: Because you and Miss Valkyrie's characters already now each other and have been traveling together.

Ren/druid: Ok that makes sense. Ahem! we are travelers looking for someplace to stay the night. I'm a druid and willing to work in town to pay my way.

Ozpin/guard: Yes sir but due to the way right now we have inspect all visitors. he then looks over to you Magna with some lust in his eyes.

nora then looks back at the DM with a fury

Nora/barbarian: I would like to brake his legs!

Ren/druid: before you let her roll for that. I put my hand over her mouth. Can I just give the guard our bags so and toss him 5 gold coins and say we mean no harm.

Ozpin/DM: roll persuasion with advantage.

Ren/druid: ok 4 now 19

Ozpin/DM: Ok so the guard looks at the gold in your hand and back at you and says. Oh right cow man but cus any trouble in my town and you both get turned into the empire. Got it ?

Ren/druid: keeping my hand over Magna's mouth I respond with a nod and we walk in with our bags.

Ozpin/DM: Ok now the rest of you had get to the town with your partners. now let's take a brake. See you in 5 minutes.

Everyone then got up to stretch their legs and chat well Ozpin went to go use the restroom.

* * *

**Ok this is the first have sorry for not having much action here I intended to have this chapter be longer but thought this first one should be 2 parts just cus it was getting late for me****I have thought about doing a similar stories like this with other groups and either other shows or in this one****I was also waiting for Tasha's cauldron to come out release this due to one of the characters using a subclass that is now in that book it's time****until next time **


End file.
